kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was a legendary war hero and Jedi who helped defeat the Galactic Empire in the Galactic Civil War and helped found the New Republic, as well as the New Jedi Order. Born in 19 BBY as the son of the fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the Queen and Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, Luke was raised on Tatooine and hidden from Emperor Palpatine and his father, who had become Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. In 0 BBY, Skywalker's life changed forever. A chance purchase of two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, led to him to receive training in the ways of the Force from Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and to meet Han Solo, and Princess Leia Organa, who was, unbeknownst to him, his twin sister. Skywalker then destroyed the first Death Star and joined the Rebel Alliance. Over the next few years, he fought in many of the most important battles of the Galactic Civil War, helping to found Rogue Squadron and fighting Imperial forces across the galaxy. In 3 ABY, Skywalker received Jedi training from Yoda, and learned from Vader that the Sith Lord was his father. One year later, he fought in the Battle of Endor, and succeeded in turning his father back to the light. Thanks to Skywalker, Palpatine was killed, and the Empire was dealt a crippling blow. One year later, the New Republic was formed. Over the next decade, Skywalker helped keep peace throughout the galaxy as the New Republic slowly defeated small remnants of the Empire. When Palpatine returned in the form of several clone bodies, Luke temporarily fell to the dark side and became the resurrected Emperor's apprentice but was later redeemed with the help of his friends, and he continued with his goal of reviving the Jedi Order. In 11 ABY, he founded the New Jedi Order, and began teaching Force-sensitives about the ways of the Force at the Jedi Praxeum, fulfilling his destiny as the first of the new Jedi. In the midst of this rebirth came numerous challenges for Skywalker and his apprentices, including the Black Fleet Crisis, the Almanian Uprising, and the lure of Waru, but Skywalker, aided by fellow Jedi and his friends, was able to overcome each trial. Meanwhile, after a long series of failed relationships, Luke married fellow Jedi and former Emperor's Hand Mara Jade in 19 ABY. Several years after the close of the Galactic Civil War, Skywalker was again thrust onto the front lines as the leader of the New Jedi Order during the Yuuzhan Vong War, an invasion by the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong species. During the war, Skywalker's wife gave birth to a son, who they named Ben after Luke's old master. Skywalker endured countless battles as the New Republic was first pushed back, including the fall of his home on Coruscant. However, the newly reformed government, labeling itself the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, regrouped and helped push back the alien invaders. In the final stages of the war, Skywalker sought out the living world of Zonama Sekot, convincing the planet to join the Galactic Alliance in a final battle on Coruscant, in which Skywalker personally led the assault on Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane's citadel and slew Jamaane. Combined with the fact that his nephew, Jacen Solo, would soon after kill Jamaane's puppet master, Onimi, the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated and the war was ended. After the Yuuzhan Vong War, Skywalker maintained a prominent role among the Jedi into the Dark Nest Crisis, which saw him call a Jedi convocation to deal with strife within the Order. Faced with disunity, Skywalker assumed the title of Grand Master and direct control over the reestablished Jedi Council. Despite the successful handling of the Dark Nest Crisis and the Swarm War, lasting peace was yet to be achieved, as the Second Galactic Civil War broke out a few years later. Skywalker was plunged into a dark time as his nephew, Jacen Solo, became a Sith apprentice under his old adversary Lumiya and slew his beloved Mara. His grief was further compounded by his son's treading near the dark side as well, but he continued to lead the Jedi, forming the Jedi Coalition to oppose the rule of the Alliance by his nephew, now a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Caedus. With Skywalker's aid, Caedus was killed by his twin sister Jaina, ending the war and restoring peace to the galaxy. In the aftermath of the war, Chief of State Natasi Daala ascended to the position of Chief of State and fostered a wide spread anti-Jedi sentiment resulting in tensions between the Jedi Order and her government. Daala ultimately had Skywalker arrested for dereliction of duty, and in exchange for his freedom, he was exiled and forbidden from involving himself in the affairs of the Jedi Order. Skywalker and his son embarked on an odyssey across the galaxy in order to discover the causes of Jacen Solo's fall to the dark side. During their journey, the Skywalkers encountered the Lost Tribe of Sith, as well as a malevolent dark side entity known as Abeloth, and Skywalker attempted to prevent another disaster that could endanger the galaxy. Eventually, Luke died and became one with the Force.